


Beautiful Chaos

by levibes



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, I got carried away xD, I'll add more tags as i go ~, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Renaishizaya, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, ooc tbh, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levibes/pseuds/levibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo <i>loves</i> Izaya.</p>
<p>Izaya and all his fucking flaws and his shitty attitude that irritates him but can't live without.</p>
<p>And that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> A request from an amazing friend on instagram  
> For vanyneko74  
> Thanks for all your support and patience <3

Izaya had always suspected that his little sister, Mairu, was mental. Something in her brain was off, maybe a few missing screws. Kururi, his other sister and Mairu's twin, was both Mairu's sanity and insanity. It was abnormal, their relationship. Not his own and his sisters, for they really didn't have much of a communication. But, his sister's relationship to each other. To many, their relationship could be considered rather disgusting due to their deep love for each other. To Izaya, well, he didn't know really. It was abnormal sure, but he understood them, all of the siblings growing up alone without parents that actually cared.

Still, Mairu was absolutely insane.

"There's no way I'm wearing such atrocity." Izaya yelled, face scrunched up in disgust. Mairu pouted and shoved a white and very expensive looking dress closer to Izaya's face.

"Aww, come on Iza-nii! We already paid for it. W-We had to work all day and everyday these last few months, saving every penny to buy this!" She exclaimed, her hands going up to her face and faked a sob with tears streaming down her cheek. Kururi wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder, also following Mairu's example as she started to pretend sob into her shoulder.

Izaya was completely unfazed by this and raised his arms up into a exasperated shrug. "Oh great, so you bought your or Kururi's dress for the future then!" He gave his professional smile that fell as quickly as it appeared before resuming his walk to his computer.

"You and I both know Kururi's boobs do not fit in this tiny dress. It was made for flat-chested women!" Mairu replied with a voice that sounded highly offended, her tears nowhere in sight, but her eyes still shining with determination.

"That's the thing! I'm no woman! I'm a man, you uneducated swine." Izaya scowled from his favorite spinning chair, throwing them an annoyed look for pestering him and his work for something so trivial as a stupid dress.

"Not exactly, but in the relationship you take the female role, do you not??" She interrogated, following the raven head to his office, Kururi behind her and both very careful to not let the long flowing dress drag on the floor.

"That does not change anything. I will not wear a dress and that's final!" Izaya sighed, logging onto his computer and set on ignoring his sisters all together.

"You have yet to see it!" Mairu persisted. "At least try it on once!" She whined.

"…once." Kururi voiced quietly, taking the dress from Mairu and walking up to Izaya to gracefully place the dress in front of him and on his computer.

Izaya's fingers stilled on the keyboard and he stared hard at the dress before looking at his two sisters who were, obviously, pouting with hands together under their chins and eyes teary like puppy eyes in a pleading way.

"You both aren't leaving me until I try this on…right?" He asked, his face contorted into irritation, eyebrows slightly scrunched up and lips curled downwards into a frown.

"Like Kururi said, just once, try it on." Mairu replied, Kururi nodding in agreement.

"Ah, I really wished I could despise you humans sometimes." He sighed, standing up and taking the dress in his hands. "Wait here." He told them before walking away to go upstairs and into his room.

As Izaya reached his room, he closed his door and carelessly threw the expensive dress on the bed and slipped off his black long-sleeves shirt and let it fall to the floor. Unbuckling his belt and unzipping his zip to walk out of his pants, Izaya shook his head for what he believed was the 11th time in that day.

"A dress??? Me?? In a stupid frilly and long dress?!?" He scoffed, walking up to the bed, only in his boxer briefs. He nervously ran his fingers through the dress, the fabric so smooth and soft like silk. No, it wasn't like silk. It  _was_ silk. "Must of been really expensive…" Izaya muttered softly to no one in particular, seeing he was the only one in the room.

Feeling more curious, he outstretched his arms to get a full view of the dress, because like Mairu had stated, he had yet to look at it properly, since earlier, just the sight of his little sisters' at his front door with a big red box in there tiny hands and walking in without an invitation as they headed straight to the coffee table to place the box, ignoring Izaya's questions as they pulled out of the box a white dress, and Izaya's knowledge of what day it was and how close it was to  _the day_ was enough for him to dismiss and reject the dress all together, not even sparing it much of a glance.

Izaya's mouth fell open and his sanguine eyes widened as he noticed how the dress was really like. It was strapless, and rather plain except for the bundle of about five soft pink flowers on the left side of the white dress. It was long, too long perhaps and like Mairu had said, it was made for a flat chest. Good, at least he didn't have to stuff the chest. That would have been pathetic.

He turned it around and nodded, "Of course there was more to it than just a bundle of flowers as decoration." He muttered, as his fingers worked at the laces that ran the back of the dress in a zigzagged formation. The laces were long and thin, also the color of the flowers. At the bottom of the laces, there was a big and fluffy white bow that was to be at the small of his back. He gave a tiresome exhale and cautiously loosened the laces so he could step in the dress once and for all.

Slowly, he pulled the dress up to his chest and while holding it at the top, he walked over to the mirror. He gave a small snort as he subconsciously started to fix his hair with one hand to look more proper in the dress. The dress was loose but with help, Izaya could have the laces in the back to be tighten a bit. The dress was a bit puffy at the bottom, dragging quite a lot. Realization hit him that if he were to wear the dress, he'd have to wear high heels. He quickly shook his head at the thought and sighed as he admired himself in the dress. The dress was beautiful and he smiled at the thought of his loved one flusteredly calling him pretty.

The knock at his door startled him out of his thoughts and he sighed, "What, Mairu?"

"Iza-nii! Do you need help? Also someone is at the do--!" At the other side of the door, Kururi had hastily covered Mairu's mouth to stop her from saying the last thing, knowing that if Izaya knew 'someone was at the door', he'd quickly take the dress off. Especially to know who it was.

"Well…I do need help." Izaya replied, walking over to the door and opening it to find only Kururi at the other side. "Where's Mairu?" He asked and Kururi just shrugged but walked right in.

"Turn around." She whispered and Izaya did. She started to pull at the laces to tighten it up to fit Izaya right. "Done." She said, fixing the big bow with a small but very happy smile.

Izaya turned around and almost fell back as his eyes met amber soft eyes and a bright red face. Izaya's face also went red in embarrassment, his eyes widening and panicking.

"Sh-Shi-Shizu-chan?!!" He exclaimed, and picked up the dress from the bottom to make a run for it. But before he knew it, his sisters were at his side, holding him still.

"L-Let go!" He whined in a flustered state.

"Shizu-nii has the right to see you in the dress!" Mairu exclamined, pushing Izaya closer to the still shocked blond with the help from Kururi.

"Shizu-nii???!" Izaya asked with disbelief and he finally was bumped into Shizuo's chest.

"He's part of the family now!" Mairu giggled as she pulled Kururi by the hand and they skipped out the room with a wave. "Bye bye!"

The sound of his front door opening and closing, Izaya concluded that they left them all alone.

Silence blanketed between them and they stood still, unable to voice what they wanted for quite a while.

"You look beautiful." Shizuo said with a shy voice, his hands finally setting at Izaya's hips.

Izaya looked up hesitantly, his face redder than ever. Sure, he expected Shizuo to say something so cheesy, but in the blond's voice, the whole comment wasn't as cheesy.

It was embarrassingly  _endearing_.

Their eyes met and their cheeks' blush fell slowly. Their hearts began to beat in unison. As if they were one and the only ones.

"Thank you." Izaya finally replied in a whispered, eyes still glued on the man who he had hopelessly and very unexpectedly fallen in love with.

Honestly, who would have expected it?

Ikebukuro's most dangerous duo was getting married  _to each other_.

And it was all the stupid protozoan's crazed idea.

Izaya had always thought that just the both of them being together in a room and cuddle instead of killing one another was absolutely bizarre.

They had been together for about a year and four months when Heiwajima Shizuo had asked _the_ question.

 

●○●

 

"Shizu-chan's a sentimental idiot." Izaya giggled looking up, accidentally bumping his head with Shizuo's chin.

Both entangled into a fuzzy and big blanket, Izaya on top of Shizuo's lap as Shizuo held him from behind, his arms around his thin waist. The movie they were watching had just ended and the clock read 1:18 am.

"Shut up." Shizuo muttered, looking away as he blinked away the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "It was pretty sad, damn it. The poor dog died waiting for his master, his master was already dead yet he kept waiting. Everyday, no matter what the weather was or how many people approached him to take him away."

Izaya kept smiling, "That was stupid, wasn't it? Waiting until you died… How unappealing."

"Shut up, Izaya. You don't understand because you have such a cold heart who can't even love." Shizuo blurted out, sniffling a bit.

"Ah, is that so? Then tell me, Shizu-chan. What is love to you?" Izaya asked, turning around to face Shizuo, his knees at each side of Shizuo's hips.

"Well. Love is…eternal." Shizuo vaguely replied, his eyebrows knitted into concentration, setting his hands at Izaya's waist.

"Please do elaborate." Izaya nodded, his fingers absentmindly playing at the collar of Shizuo's white t shirt.

"Love is…a feeling that can make or break your world." Shizuo mumbled, his thumb rubbing circles at Izaya's hip bone in a shy way.

"That's still rather vague, Shizu-chan." Izaya chuckled, leaning closer to his boyfriend until their lips softly grazed one another's. Shizuo shrugged with a miniscule grin, leaning closer to capture Izaya's lips again and fully. The kiss was small but sweet before Shizuo pulled away slowly.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered against Izaya's lips, honey colored eyes open and staring at carmine ones.

Izaya's whole body froze completely.

Shizuo raised a hand to stroke Izaya's now pale face, his own fingers obviously shaking.

He had been thinking about proposing to Izaya for the longest.

 

They'd been together for a while long and had been through so much, he couldn't help but find it really incredible. Incredible that despite the hatred they always had for each other for about a decade, despite the rough beginning they had with just using each other for their own selfish benefits, despite their many fights that sometimes ended up with bloody injuries and resulted broken bones, and despite just each other being each other with many differences and arguments…

_They stayed holding on to each other._

 

"Is Shizu-chan being serious?" Izaya questioned, eyes looking down to his left hand on Shizuo's shoulder.

"I'm very serious and would never joke about marriage." Shizuo mumbled, feeling a bit dejected. Dejected because Izaya seemed too uncomfortable at the idea of marriage. He knew Izaya wasn't one to like being tied down, but Shizuo didn't mean that at all. He wanted marriage because he wanted Izaya to know that he was Izaya's, not that Izaya was his. He wanted to wake every morning with a grumpy Izaya, fall asleep with a cutely worn out Izaya, snuggle up with a gentle Izaya, talk to a flirty Izaya, he wanted to be with a cocky Izaya, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with just the one and only Orihara Izaya.

"Marriage is a….." Izaya started to chew on his lower lip, unable to say anything.

"It's fine." Shizuo finally spoke up, his fingers going under Izaya's chin to pull his gaze up to his. "Marriage isn't your thing." He smiled sadly.

"N-No." Izaya stuttered, shaking his head a bit, "It's not that….it's just…" He started fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt, pulling and folding them, staring hard at it as well.

 

How could Izaya tell Shizuo that he'd love to marry him? He'd be more than happy to spend the rest of his life with him. But, could they really live together?? They were so different and they would argue occasionally due to their differences. Izaya also didn't feel…well… _worthy_  of Shizuo.

Shizuo was so kind and gentle, and very honest with his feelings. If he felt like kissing Izaya, he'd go ahead and do it. If he wanted to hug him, he'd do it. If he wanted to say anything, he'd say it. No matter where they were or what they were doing, Shizuo always did what he wanted or felt like doing, all mostly benefitting their relationship. He'd try so hard to perfect their chaotic relationship. Izaya, however, he was rude, snarky, outright mean, and dishonest. He found it difficult to be caring once in a while. Sure, he really liked and cared for Shizuo but, he didn't know how to show it or say it.

Shizuo was too honest and caring and Izaya wasn't.

Shizuo was kind and gentle and Izaya wasn't.

Shizuo would speak out his mind and Izaya found it difficult.

Shizuo would try his hardest to make their relationship better with each passing day while Izaya just shoved their problems away and avoided them all together.

Shizuo was Shizuo and Izaya was Izaya.

They were different. Too different.

Could they really work things out?

 

"Izaya, I would really want to marry you, have a nice house and probably a family. Sure, we're both men and it's impossible to bear children, but we could adopt. Or, if you don't like kids, we'll get a dog or cat. Or if you just want to grow old only with me, I'm fine with that as long as you're by my side and I'm by yours. Facing whatever problems we have together, and making the best out of anything and everything." Shizuo stated with hopeful eyes, taking Izaya's hands into his, their fingers laced together so perfectly like they belonged there. "I may not be rich and not be able to buy you an engagement ring, because god fucking damn it are they fucking expensive as fuck, but…I love you, a-and…I want to be with you forever because like I said, love is eternal, and you're my love, Izaya."

Izaya tensed up, his breathing hitched and his eyes widened again. His chest grew tight as his heart began to pound uncontrollably, his blood pumping faster as ever and unfortunately for him, rushing up to his cheeks. He felt something wet going down his burning cheeks, his vision getting blurry before he let out a burst of a laugh. Eventually, he started to laugh even harder, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, tears still pouring out and down his face. He nodded, his inner dilemma all gone, blown away without a second thought with the blond's words.

Shizuo  _loves_  Izaya.

Izaya and all his fucking flaws and his shitty attitude that irritates him but can't live without.

And that's all that matters.

He kept nodding and laughing and crying, taking the blond by surprise.

He pulled away from Shizuo's hands to wrap around his neck and hug him tightly, "I'd love to." He whispered with a short giggle.

Shizuo visibly relaxed and hugged back, careful to not hurt his  _fiancé_. "Oh thank god. I thought I'd had to beg on my knees." Shizuo joked, laughing a bit. "You scared me you know." He mumbled, pulling back to stare into Izaya's teary eyes, his thumb going up to wipe the tears on his cheeks. "I've actually never seen you cry and I didn't ever want to. But, tears of joy, I can get used to."

"Hmn..me too." Izaya replied, his delicate fingers going up to Shizuo's cheeks, catching a single tear from falling further down his bright pink cheek, "You're crying too, you know." He smiled, showing Shizuo the tear on his fingers as he wiped it off.

"Oh shit, I didn't even notice." Shizuo muttered, blinking his eyes as the tears kept falling. He suddenly pulled Izaya into another hug, his face burying into Izaya's shoulder, right away soaking his shirt with tears and eventual snot. And Izaya had let him, his fingers running through dyed blond locks and quietly hummed a tune.

 

○●○

**Author's Note:**

> the song Izaya hums will be added on the next chapter aka the wedding chapter ~ cx


End file.
